tttefandomcom-20200213-history
A Friend in Need
A Friend in Need is the eighth episode of the sixth season. Plot Thomas is taking some trucks along the line, thinking about his new Jack, who hopes he has improved himself, since he has learned his lesson after having broken the rules for jumping in where he shouldn't belong. The Pack is at Work widening the road near the Quarry Bridge. After loading Max with Alfie, Jack, having completed his first assignment for working hard, behaving well, and following all the rules, feels proud for himself but is also worried that Miss Jenny still wouldn't accept him into the Pack. Meanwhile, Ned the steam shovel is cleaning up a pile of rocks and loads Max, who tries to warn him to be careful of his very full bucket. Thomas, who is excited to cross the Quarry Bridge, could see how Jack is doing and he knew the Pack was working on the road construction below. Back at the site, the foreman orders Oliver to move a pile of topsoil. Jack initially attempts to jump in but just before he fills his bucket, he suddenly remembers Miss Jenny's warning to not jump in where anyone shouldn't belong. Oliver arrives to do the job, and Jack tells him that the topsoil moving was actually for him. Oliver kindly thanks Jack, while Kelly, Alfie, and Isobella congratulate him. Later, Ned approaches the Quarry Bridge and tries to go as slow and cautiously as he could going under the bridge but because he had not lowered his arm down far enough, he accidentally knocks a keystone out of the bridge, and it begins to crumble. Meanwhile, Thomas nears the Quarry Bridge, unaware that danger has unexpectedly laid ahead but is unable to stop. Before Thomas rolls onto the bridge, Jack jumps in and holds the bridge up with his scoop until Thomas can reverse to safety. Kelly rushes to Jack's aid, but Jack is unable to hold the bridge any longer, causing the bridge section to collapse before Kelly can help. After Thomas brings Jack back to the yard, after having damaged his arms, and is very worried what Miss Jenny would say, but she is pleased with Jack's bravery and accepts Jack into the Pack. Jack is then sent to the works to get his arms repaired. Thomas, now very happy, then returns home in Tidmouth Sheds and welcomes Jack to the Pack. Characters * Thomas * Jack * Alfie * Max * Ned * Kelly * Oliver * Isobella * Miss Jenny * The Foreman * Byron (cameo) Locations * Sodor Construction Company Yard * Cronk * The Quarry Bridge * Tidmouth Sheds (mentioned) * The Works (mentioned) Trivia * Stock footage from Jack Jumps In is used. * This was the last episode written with three writers. * This is the last episode directed by Steve Asquith until the eighth season and the Jack and the Sodor Construction Company series. * This episode marks Ned's first and only speaking role in the sixth season. * Alec Baldwin's narration has only been broadcast on the Canadian television station TVO Kids. His narration of the episode was later released in the US DVD, Mud Glorious Mud in 2008. * This is the last episode to date to feature just one engine. Goofs * Thomas is stated to be puffing along a branch line, but he's passing through Cronk, which isn't on a branch line. * When Jack and Alfie load Max, Max's right-rear wheel spins around. It spins again in the close-up of Jack loading dirt into Max. *Ned appears to have already gone underneath the bridge and is later seen going underneath the bridge again and knocking out two main keystone. * When Ned clears the bridge, his smokestack is missing. It may have been removed so Ned's model could go under the bridge. * In the shot of Jack emerging from under the bridge, the studio is reflected in his front window and the ground he travels over bounces up and down. * In between the shot of Jack's face turning from happy to sad, Jack's roof shifts slightly to the right. * When Ned says "Sorry," his eyes are wonky. * In the shot before Ned knocks the first keystone away, his crane arm goes under the bridge without causing any damage. Upon closer inspection, a gap is visible possibly so Ned's arm could hit the other keystone precisely. Merchandise * Capsule Plarail (Straining Jack) * My Thomas Story Library - Jack (discontinued) * Magazine Stories - Jack Helps Out In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:AFriendinNeedtitlecard.png|UK title card File:AFriendInNeedUKTitleCard.png|2003 UK DVD title card File:AFriendInNeeddigitaldownloadtitlecard.png|Digital Download title card File:AFriendinNeedUStitlecard.png|2004 US title card File:AFriendinNeed2008UStitlecard.png|New Series title card File:AFriendinNeedSloveniantitlecard.png|Slovenian title card File:AFriendinNeedJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:AFriendinNeed1.png File:JackJumpsIn13.png|Stock footage File:AFriendinNeed2.png File:AFriendinNeed3.png File:AFriendinNeed4.png File:AFriendinNeed5.png File:AFriendinNeed6.png File:AFriendinNeed7.png File:AFriendinNeed8.png File:AFriendinNeed9.png File:AFriendinNeed10.png File:AFriendinNeed11.png File:AFriendinNeed12.png File:AFriendinNeed13.png File:AFriendinNeed14.png File:AFriendinNeed15.png File:AFriendinNeed16.png File:AFriendinNeed17.png File:AFriendinNeed18.png File:AFriendinNeed19.png File:AFriendinNeed20.png File:AFriendinNeed21.png File:AFriendinNeed22.png File:AFriendinNeed23.png File:AFriendinNeed24.png File:AFriendinNeed25.png File:AFriendinNeed26.png File:AFriendinNeed27.png File:AFriendinNeed28.png File:AFriendinNeed29.png File:AFriendinNeed30.png File:AFriendinNeed31.png File:AFriendinNeed32.png File:AFriendinNeed33.png File:AFriendinNeed34.png File:AFriendinNeed35.png File:AFriendinNeed36.png File:AFriendinNeed37.png File:AFriendinNeed38.png File:AFriendinNeed39.png File:AFriendinNeed40.png File:AFriendinNeed41.png File:AFriendinNeed42.png File:AFriendinNeed43.png File:AFriendinNeed44.png File:AFriendinNeed45.png File:AFriendinNeed46.png File:AFriendinNeed47.png File:AFriendinNeed48.png File:AFriendinNeed49.png File:AFriendinNeed50.png File:AFriendinNeed51.png File:AFriendinNeed53.png File:AFriendinNeed54.png File:AFriendinNeed55.png File:AFriendinNeed56.png File:AFriendinNeed57.png File:AFriendinNeed58.png File:AFriendinNeed59.png File:AFriendinNeed60.png File:AFriendinNeed61.png File:AFriendinNeed62.png File:AFriendinNeed63.png File:AFriendinNeed64.png File:AFriendinNeed65.png File:AFriendinNeed66.png File:AFriendinNeed67.png File:AFriendinNeed68.png File:AFriendinNeed69.png File:AFriendinNeed70.png File:AFriendinNeed71.png File:AFriendinNeed72.png File:AFriendinNeed73.png File:AFriendinNeed74.png File:AFriendinNeed75.png File:AFriendinNeed76.jpg File:AFriendinNeed77.png File:AFriendinNeed78.png File:AFriendinNeed79.png File:AFriendinNeed80.png File:AFriendinNeed81.png File:AFriendinNeed82.PNG File:AFriendinNeed83.jpg File:AFriendinNeed84.png File:AFriendinNeed85.png File:AFriendinNeed86.png File:AFriendinNeedbehindthescenes1.jpg|Behind the scenes File:AFriendinNeedbehindthescenes2.jpg|A behind-the-scenes shot of Thomas at Cronk File:CapsulePlarailStrainingJack.jpg|Capsule Plarail Straining Jack File:MyThomasStoryLibraryJack.png|2008 Book File:Jack2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Book File:Thomas'NewFriend.jpg|2015 Book Episode File:A Friend in Need-British Narration|UK Narration File:A Friend In Need - Michael Angelis American Narration|Michael Angelis US Narration File:A Friend in Need - Alec Baldwin American Narration|Alec Baldwin US Narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes